Uneasy Alliances
by sharinganillusion
Summary: Sakura's 17 year old son Ataru finds himself in his mothers birthplace and home. With so many questions and no answers he finds himself, competing with his own emotions and with people of his mothers past. Why did Sakura leave? Who has the answers? And who is his father? Will have lemons in future, will see Sakura's story through flashbacks x


**A/N: This is an idea I started a while ago; I just completely forgot about it.**

** Sorry, Inume-Blue for with-holding my much loved but, medicore fanfiction :) Thanks again for your reviews! Keep reading I have a summary planned and I think this could possibly be one of my most deviated storylines...**

**I do not own Naruto or Associated characters x**

**Rage, Rate, Review down below or I might not continue and cry under my bed at night...seriously**

** Sharinganillusion**

Taking in the slouching seventeen year old, Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha still didn't know what to make of the revelation. That corner of her eye twitched, indicating her oncoming headache that only sake would relieve. She was too old for this. Even if it had been nigh on twenty years since she became Hokage. How Naruto was not ready at the age of 33 was beyond her... at least her new goal of the end of this year was in sight.

"A nomination for the Jonin exams by the Raikage himself is quite an achievement care to elaborate?" she asked; with a raised eyebrow, there was not a single doubt in her mind that the boy was who he claimed to be. It was obvious in his green eyes as he looked passed her, yes, passed her as if he was distracted by a giant elephant behind her.

His bored expression demonstrating an arrogance that could only be attributed to insufficient father figures in his life. "Not really, Hokage-sama." adding the formality as a well rehearsed nuisance rather than with the respect in deserved. His hair was short and flat much like his mothers used to sit. But, it was a soft lavender color, rather than a dashing pink. "Well, please do." she stated, cracking her fingers, no one annoyed her to this extent with so little words minus Naruto and Kakashi. "He respected the work my mother did to stabilize the health care system across the Land of Lightening. So, when my skills were beyond the academy training he took me on as his apprentice."

"Which brings me to my former apprentice, what happened to Sakura, Ataru-san?" His eyes met the Hokage for the first time an air of defence in his stiffness. "She died of a virus that she caught in one of the poorer townships earlier this year." Pulling out the boys birth certificate she noted that no father was listed. "The Raikage sent me to you as per my mother's last request. As you would be my guardian until I am eighteen." The boy didn't look impressed.

Tsunade took the affront for what it was, the boy was defensive, homesick no doubt and probably grieving for his mother. Tsunade had a better idea now why Sakura had requested the long term mission all those years ago, she had been surprised by her surrogate daughter's insistence to apply for local citizenship twelve months later but, never questioned her dedication to her job. Now she wished she had pushed more. She had no idea Sakura had been seeing anyone, gossip didn't follow her like it did others.

"Ataru-san, do you know who your father is?" she asked carefully, Ataru looked passed the Hokage again as if bored, "No, Hokage-sama."

She threw a set of keys at the boy. "They're the keys to your Grandparents place they left it to Sakura when they died. It is yours now."

A figure fell threw her window with a thud; ANBU gear and covered in blood. "Hatake! How many times do I have to tell you my office is _not _a surgery room!" The boy in her office didn't look amused but bent over the figure without a word. She stood back as she watched him examine the figure removing his wolf mask, but leaving the navy one in place, "He will be fine, Hokage-sama," almost bored; he started applying chakra to the more in depth wounds clearly internal.

A groan echoed from the Copy-nin to out of it to give a fuck. The chakra was soothing and somewhat familiar. The boys chakra reserves were impressive, and concentrated. He was clearly on par with if not surpassing his late mother.

Kakashi's eyes shot open meeting green eyes; for a moment he thought of his former kunoichi student then frowned, this one was clearly a boy.

_'Sakura?'_

"No," the voice was quipped and short. He _knew _that voice.

_"Little Lightening?" _What the hell was the Raikage's pain in the arse student doing standing over him? "Don't call me that." the boy snapped, "I am not five years old anymore, _Sharingan Kakashi." _he added in the same mocking tone.

The boy clearly wasn't. Had it been that long?

Tsunade watched the exchange with a bemused expression, "I see, you two have met." Kakashi turned to the Hokage surprised to have movement in all his limbs, even if he was a bit weak from chakra exhaustion.

"Hn" he muttered with non committal in his tone.

"He turned up in the Raikage's office when I was five in much the same fashion, he hadn't been able to get to some meeting point and would've died on the desk if I hadn't been there at that moment." The Hokage raised an eyebrow,

"You knew about Haruno Sakura's son and didn't say a thing Hatake?" anger clear on her voice as a fist went through her desk, her hazel eyes burning through the Copy-nin, The Copy-nin turned to the boy shock evident in his one eye. "Sakura had a son?" he whispered as if clarifying the information.

Ataru rolled his eyes over the fuss his mother had seen to leave to him. He put a hand offering a handshake,

"Haruno Ataru," the Copy-nin took the boys hand with a slow shake taking in the boys features,

"Hatake Kakashi."


End file.
